ELLA ES EL EL ES ELLA
by Karlaniela
Summary: Un rotundo "No" fue lo que salió e los labios de Ciel al escuchar la estúpida propuesta de Alois, ese chicoestaba comoletamente loco si creía que el aceptaría vestirse de mujer sólo para su estupida venganza. No señor, el no se vestido a de chica...


EL ES ELLA... ELLA ES EL.

BY.

KARLANIELA.

CAPÍTULO 1: MUJER.

Horror, mal humor y enojo.

Sentía horror al contemplar su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo frente a él, vestía un ¡Uniforme de chica!, uno estilo marinero de falda negra de tablas que apenas y llegaba a cubrir lo esencial para que no se viera "ese problemita" que tenía por ser hombre, una camisa blanca de manga corta con tres botones desabrochados en su pecho, un chaleco que parecía ser de lana o algo asi de color negro con rayitas blancas en las mangas y cuello V, unas medias blancas largas hasta la mitad de la pierna dejando ver solo un poco de su cremosa piel. Zapatos negros bajos, que gracias a dios no habían sido de tacones, pero eran igual de incómodos.

Por último utilizaba una peluca negra lacia y larga hasta sus caderas dejando un flequillo en frente.

Tenía mal humor desde que había despertado, incluso desde antes si es que era posible porque no sabía cómo maldita sea había aceptado vestirse como una chica de preparatoria, oh sí, lo hacía porque el ¡maldito bastardo! De Alois lo había chantajeado con un pequeño secretito que solo ese rubio conocía de él y que era bastante vergonzoso como para que saliera a la luz.

Enojo brotaba por cada poro de su ser, ¿Que pensaría la gente si se enteraran que Ciel Phantomhive vestía como chica? Oh seguro que seria la burla de todo londres por los próximos cien años.

-Oh, Ciel... Te ves tan linda. - chillo emocionada su "querida" prima Lizzy al verla, bueno verlo. -Definitivamente eres mi obra maestra. -musito abrazandolo.

Esa rubia...

Ese alois...

-Lizzy... Solo... Me voy.

Dicho esto giró sobre sus talones tratando de no caer y salió cuidadosamente, tomó la mochila que Alois y su prima habían preparado para él ya con las cosas de la escuela dentro, se colocó el saco negro que terminaba de formar el conjunto del uniforme y salió de la casa de la Mildfort.

Comenzó su camino a la escuela, había recibido instrucciones por el rubio Trancy de como llegar a la escuela que estaba como a quince minutos de la casa de Elizabeth y del rubio, aunque a él le fastidiaba caminar o hacer alguna actividad que requerirá esfuerzo físico, esta vez optó por hacerlo así ya que nunca de los nuncas dejaría que Tanaka su mayordomo y chofer lo viera de esa forma.

Porque estaba seguro de que le iría a decir a sus padres y ahi si tendria serios problemas. Porque hasta ahora estaba intacto sólo porque sus padres siempre viajaban haciendo negocios y rara vez estaban ahí en londres con el, pero eso no importaba ahora.

Llegó de milagro a la entrada de la escuela sin caerse en el camino o sufrir algún daño en sus pids por el incómodo calzado, ¿En Serio eso tenían que soportar las chicas? Bufó exasperado y comenzó a adentrarse sacando de su mochila un pequeño mapa de la escuela que le habían dado a la hora de inscribirse.

No prestó atención a nadie del alumnado ya que estaba más interesado en dar con su salón, ya casi era la hora del toque y a pesar de estar en el papel de chica... Ciel Phantomhive nunca llegaba tarde. Camino apresuradamente guiándose por los pasillos hasta llegar a dar con su salón, quedaban exactamente... La campaña sonó.

Tragó grueso al ver que todos los alumnos estaban ahí adentro y para su mala suerte... También el profesor. Maldijo internamente, se colocó derecho y utilizando sus mejores métodos de actuación, llamó a la puerta.

El profesor clavó su penetrante mirada escarlata en ella o el.

Por una milésima de segundo se quedó sorprendido al ver al que sería su profesor de las primeras clases, era un hombre bastante apuesto. Tenía un cabello azabache algo largo, su piel era blanca como la mismísima nieve y apostaba que también suave, unas facciones finas y definidas... Buen cuerpo, delgado pero formado... Y como dos veces más alto que el.

-Buenos días, -saludo reponiendose de su shock y fingiendo inocencia con una pequeña sonrisa. -Mi nombre es Cie... Ah... - ¡Demonios! casi se le salia su nombre real.

-¿Cieah? - preguntó su profesor con la ceja derecha arqueada y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Ciel pudo jurar que vio algo de burla. -Que nombre más extraño tiene usted señorita, supongo que debe ser la alumna de nuevo ingreso.- ajustó sus lentes y fijó su vista en su libro.

\- Ah sí, - Ciel se compuso, retomó su postura derecha, elegante y sofisticada que lo caracterizaba, su mirada azul cobalto se olvidó fría, arrogante pero conservando cierto toque de inocencia, junto sus manos por delante y forzó una sonrisa. -Soy Claudia Durless- oh estaba seguro de que su abuela estaba refiriéndose en su tumba por utilizar su nombre de esa manera pero así se había inscrito y también utilizaba el apellido de soltera de su madre.

\- Oh sí, señorita Claudia pase la presentaré al grupo- el profesor le sonrió de forma fingida... Ella sabía que era fingida porque también había hecho esa sonrisa antes. -, jóvenes y señoritas hoy se integra a nuestra clase una nueva alumna... Si nombre es Claudia Durless.

Entró decidido al salon colocándose a lado del profesor y sonriendo "tímida" a los demás y saludando ligeramente con su mano derecha. Aprovechó ese lapso de tiempo ahí parado para rebuscar el aula para ver si veía al maldito de Alois pero nada... No estaba.

-Qué le parece si toma asiento por ahí- el hombre señaló una banca a lado de otra banca vacía que estaba al fondo del salón del lado derecho pegada a la ventana. -, y por favor no llegue tarde la próxima vez... Odio la impuntualidad. - Ciel identificó el tono de advertencia que su profesor escondió debajo de esa amabilidad fingida.

Decidió dejarlo así y pasar al asiento asignado, sacó sus cosas y comenzó a prestar atención a lo que el profesor "quien sabe como se llame".

-Por cierto señorita Claudia, mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, soy su profesor de historia y matemáticas. - ¿Acaso lee mentes? Pensó Ciel.

Asintió para darle a entender que había captado el mensaje y él siguió escribiendo en la pizarra. No presto atención a nada ya que esperaba atenta a que Alois ingresará por esa puerta pero nada, hasta donde él sabía... Ese rubio compartía clases con el. Solo la última hora de todos los días era la única que no estaban juntos.

Suspiro cansado al escuchar la campana dando el toque de salida para el almuerzo, Alois no había aparecido en ningún momento... Así que lo mataría. Acomodo sus cosas los más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a salir pero justo cuando pasaba delante del escritorio de su profesor... Este la llamó.

-Señorita Durless- se detuvo en automático y lo miró, él tenía los codos apoyados en su escritorio con las manos entrelazadas, se había quitado sus lentes y la miraba con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro. -, como ya le dije anteriormente, odio que mis alumnos lleguen tarde a mis clases. -dijo con una voz aterciopelada y suave. -Y tambien odio que mis alumnos no presten atención a mis clases.

Oh... Se había dado cuenta de que había estado distraído todo el tiempo.

-Creo que tendré que ponerle 2Y. - continuo al ver que no le decía nada.

-¿2Y?

-Son castigos que se les dan a los alumnos que han roto una regla o algo por el estilo, por cada "Y" tiene que hacer cien veces un poema en latín.

Casi se le cae la mandíbula de la sorpresa, apenas había entrado y ¿Ya tenía un castigo? ¡Eso sí que no! Frunció el ceño y endureció su mirada, echó un vistazo a su alrededor cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera ya en el salón y se acercó sigilosamente a su sensei.

Su rostro quedó bastante cerca del de Michaelis, sus alientos chocaban y sus narices casi se rozaban, apoyó sus manos en el escritorio y esbozo una ligera sonrisa arrogante.

\- Lo siento Sensei pero no puedo aceptar fácilmente esos castigos- murmuró retando con la mirada. -, porque si he prestado atención a toda su clase y puedo recitarla hasta mejor que usted... Si quiere puede preguntarme ahora mismo o hacerme un examen si así lo desea. - Ciel Phantomhive no se dejaría de nadie, él estaba seguro de que conocía tanto o más de aquel simple tema de historia que cualquiera de sus compañeros, no de en balde tenía a los mejores maestros privados.

Sebastián le sonrió de forma sancarrana, divertido por su actitud.

-Ahora serán 4Y señorita, por faltarle al respeto a su profesor.

¡¿Que?! Eso no podía ser posible. El semblante de Ciel se torno más molesto.

-Váyase al demonio. - murmuró colocandose erguida. - eso sí es un insulto para que vea y para que con provecho me ponga esas "Y"- dicho eso se dispuso a salir de ahí.

-La vei esta tarde en detención. - y una sonrisa escapó de los labios de Sebastian causando que ciel enfureciera más.

-X-

¡Maldito Alois!

¡Maldito!

¡Maldito!

¡Mil veces maldito!

Escribió Ciel en su cuaderno qué rayobeaba con puritito odio, había dibujado lo que parecía ser Alois y lo había rayoneado una y mil veces escribiendo esas maldiciones en todo alrededor. Estaba seguro de que ahora si lo mataría, no, ¡Lo castraria! Si ese era el mejor castigo para ese rubio traidor que lo había dejado abandonado a su suerte en esa escuela.

Había tenido que soportar a los idiotas que le tiraban piropos e intentaron conquistarla al verla sola, había comido solo y había obtenido su primer castigo junto con sus primeras planas.

¡Estupido Alois!

¡Estúpido él por aceptar!

Ahora se encontraba en detención a penas había pasado su primera hora de las tres que le había asignado... Solo faltaban dos. Suspiro sonoramente, miró a su alrededor y no se sorprendió de ser la unica o unico ahí, desde que había llegado... Estaba solo. Al parecer todos en esa escuela se comportan bien.

Miro la hoja que tenía toda rayoneada y dio cambio para seguir rayoneado, cruzó sus piernas de forma elegante y acomodo su pequeña falda, pronto escucho la puerta abrirse pero no presto atención; no le interesaba en lo absoluto quien entraba o salia de ahi.

-Debería estar haciendo su poema en latín en lugar de estar rayoneando esa hoja.

La sangre le hirió cuando identificó aquella voz del demonio, oh sí, porque eso era para ella ese profesor.. Un demonio. Decidió ignorarlo y seguir escribiendo o ahondando mejor dicho, no le daría el gusto de verlo enojado de nuevo

-Valla, aparte de ser una señorita bastante grosera, también es ¿Sorda!? -

Alzó su rostro de golpe dispuesto a decirle de cosas y defenderse pero se llevó tremendo susto al ver que Sebastián estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y con una sonrisa casi imperceptible en el rostro. También esto provocó que cayera al suelo de golpe.

Se sobo la espalda baja haciendo una mueca de dolor que enseguida pasó a odio al ver la cara burlona de su sensei que luchaba por contener la risa. De pronto una idea le llegó al cerebro.

Si su sensei quería jugar... Ella/él le enseñaría lo que es jugar y a no meterse con un Phantomhive.

Se levantó a paso lento y negando con la cabeza. -Michaelis sensei, no debería portarse así con una dama. -¿De dónde demonios le había salido esa voz ronca y sexy?

No importaba, puso su mejor cara angelical y una bonita sonrisa, se acercó sigilosamente a su profesor que la miraba con duda en esos ojos Escarlata del otro lado del escritorio, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Quien sabe pero él siguió su camino.

No sabía muy bien eso de ser mujer y mucho menos como se movían para ser sensuales pero Alois le había dicho que tenía los movimientos y el cuerpo de una, así que no debía ser difícil. Rodeo el escritorio y llegando hasta donde Sebastián que lo miraba atento, se sentó en sus piernas enseñando sus manos en su cuello jugueteando con su cabello negro, ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

Ya era tarde para arrepentimientos.

-Las mujeres son delicadas y requieren de atención - murmuró cerca de su cuello, Ciel puedo sentir como la piel se su sensei se erizaba. -, no puede andar haciendo ese tipo de cosas como acercarse tan de repente a mi rostro... Me causa cosas. - dijo inocentemente.

Y contra todo pronóstico y sin saber porque... Beso su cuello. Sebastian tardó en responder pero lo hizo aparrandlma bruscamente de sus piernas y casi aventandola a la puerta. Ciel sonrió de lado y de nuevo se acercó a él, esta vez lo acorralo contra el escritorio impidiéndole moverse.

Sebastián se hizo más y más hacia atrás quedando en una posición bastante incómoda y aferrándose a la orilla del escritorio.

Ciel no tardó en alcanzarlo y alzándose de puntillas y pasando de nuevo sus brazos por su cuello... Le planto un beso en la boca.

Ciel Phantomhive... ¿Estaba besando a un hombre?


End file.
